the_dragon_ballfandomcom-20200213-history
Future Trunks
|Race=1/2 Human-1/2 Saiyan |Gender = Male |Date of birth=Age 766 |Date of death=Age 767 (revived) Age 788 (another alternate timeline) |Height=5'6" (taller after training in Hyperbolic Time Chamber) |Weight=132 lbs. |Address=WST 3338926 K. |Allegiance=Z Fighters (Age 764 - 767) |FamConnect= Trunks (alternate timeline counterpart) King Vegeta (paternal grandfather) Dr. Brief (maternal grandfather) Mrs. Brief (maternal grandmother) Future Vegeta (father) Future Bulma (mother) Tarble (uncle) Gure (aunt) Future Gohan (mentor/best friend) }} Future Trunks is the Saiyan and Human hybrid son of Vegeta and Bulma from the alternate future. By the time Present Trunks was born, the timeline had been altered by Future Trunks' and Cell's trips to the past. Therefore, the two Trunks had completely different lives (as opposed to those who lived before the Time Machines arrived, they lived exactly the same lives as their counterparts until the point at which the two timelines diverge: three years before the androids arrived). Overview History This is the first Trunks that is introduced in the ''Dragon Ball'' series. He wields a sword and wears a Capsule Corporation jacket. Trained by the alternate timeline's Gohan, Future Trunks travels through time to seek help from Goku to prevent the Red Ribbon Androids from ravaging the world, like they did in his dark future. Future Trunks is a loyal and uncompromising warrior, and can be slightly cocky at times. He inherited his mentor's do-or-die attitude, as well as his father's brash confidence (though he displayed less of it at different times; it was most on display in his fight against Frieza). Personality Future Trunks, having never met his father, nor grown up under his influence, combined with the fact that he grew up in an apocalyptic world, is very cautious and serious (such as when he begged Vegeta not to challenge the Androids without Goku being present''Dragon Ball Z'' episode 133, "Nightmare Comes True" or when he did not want Vegeta to trust Paragus),Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, 1993 unlike his main timeline counterpart, who had a personality very similar to his father's. Daizenshuu 7, 1996 Future Trunks feared the Androids, panicking at the introduction of Android 16, and before going back in time, was very respectful to everyone, especially his mother and his master. When he finally meets Vegeta in the past, Future Trunks is seen to be constantly trying to impress him. This is often mixed with disgust and horror towards his father's uncaring attitude towards those around him, especially when Vegeta refused to save Bulma and baby Trunks when Dr. Gero blows up their capsule airplane, forcing Future Trunks to save his present counterpart and mother. Because he comes from the future and believes he knows what is going to happen, Future Trunks is usually shown thinking that only some things will matter and others probably would not (although he is usually right in the long term). This is shown in, at first, his resistance to do anything unless Goku is present. Other things, such as his surprise that Piccolo's fusion would make a difference, also show this. As such, he is usually surprised at events (on a different layer than the fact that history was different from his recollection). He is even (though very rarely) shown to be cocky, such as when he became an Ultra Super Saiyan, but when he loses his seeming "advantage" this cockiness dissolves instantly. Molded from his dark timeline, he is very serious and is a determined fighter like his father. Unlike his father or alternate timeline self, Future Trunks is often shown to be very polite and well-mannered. This is clearly shown in the original version through his speech, as he is often heard using the polite form of Japanese phrases when addressing his allies. In an interview with Akira Toriyama, when asked by a fan what happened to Future Trunks and the Majin Buu of his timeline, he stated that he did not realize that the series was going to continue past the Cell Saga, and that it was supposed to be the final chapter in the Dragon Ball series. However, due to overwhelming demand from Japanese fans, he continued the series. What had happened to Future Trunks and the Majin Buu of his timeline is depicted in the PSP game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. Appearance Future Trunks is muscular, yet a bit taller then Goku (after his training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber) and more slender. He has blue eyes and straight, light purple hair, which he inherited from his mother. From his first appearance to the time he enters the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Future Trunks' hair is cut short, only reaching the middle of his ears. After his exit from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, his hair is long, reaching his shoulders, due to a year of having to cut it himself. However, Bulma cuts it before his second year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and again after the Cell Games. Future Trunks gains his facial features and his light tan skin color from his paternal side. Throughout Future Trunks' appearances, he is usually seen wearing golden boots, gray pants, a black tank-top, and an indigo Capsule Corporation jacket. He also wears clothing identical to his father's, a blue skin-tight jumpsuit, white gloves, white boots with yellow tips, and Battle Armor. Like most other Saiyan-Human hybrids in the series, he has never been seen with a tail. Category:Pages Category:Canon Category:Counterpart Category:Saiyan Category:Human Category:Saiyan Hybrid